Christamas Wish
by Pheonix245
Summary: Tally here! pairing is Varon and Jou...christmas fic...r&r cause if u do then I'll update...anyways its about a wish Jou makes..and it comes true!Chapter 2 Edited!
1. His Life, His Wish

Tally: Yay!! first fic!!!

Robin: I think ur over reacting...

Tally:Over Reacting!? OVER REACTING!?!?!?!? WHOSE OVER REACTING!!!!

Robin:O.O; u put sugar in ur chocolate again didn't u?

Tally:No, what gives u that idea?? I put it in my cereal-Happy Dance-

Robin:-sweatdrops- Chaos, Don... Why don't u do the disclaimer?

Chaos & Don: Tally owns nothing!

* * *

**_Chapter 1!!!!!_**

Slam!

He did it again. Jou was getting nervous. That was the 6th time his father slamed the door behind him this week! He only did that when he was drunk.

"Boy, get yer ass down 'ere!" his father called.

Jou scrambled to his feet. He went downstairs to meet angry amber eyes. He gulped. This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

-A few Hours Later-

Jou woke up. His body ached from the beating he just got. Yes his father is abusive.(Chaos: isn't everyones?-Smack-Tally: U wanna write this damn fic be my guest!!)The ruby eyed teen found the strength to get up a clean his wound. He soon stumbled in his room. He layed on his mattress. Yea, he had a bed and a desk, these were the only items in his room. His dad never bothered him in there. He kept it clean.

He looked over to his deck. On the top was his fave card, Red Eyes Black Dragon. He smiled and looked out the window. He saw a shooting star. He smiled. He never believed in wishes and this wasn't any different, but hey it was worth a try.

"It won't hurt," Jou said. He sighed. " I wish that everyones favorite duel monster was alive and listened to that person."

He closed his eyes and opened to see no Red-eyes.

" It was worth a try," Jou said. Soon sleep took over and he had not noticed the red flash of light.

The low growl also went unnoticed.

So did the black dragon appearing.

And it crawling next to him.

And that it fell asleep with its master.

* * *

Tally: WOOHOO!!!!! I'm still on sugar rush -runs and hits a wall-

Robin, Chaos, & Don: -sweatdrop-


	2. Uncle Roland

Tally: Wow...It's been awhile!!!

Robin: She was to busy with sleeping...

Tally: Oh come on! I didn't sleep for like a month!

Jou: Then you started on like 7 other stories!!!!

Chaos: Hey what made you finish this?

Tally: Uh...

Don: Did Urahara ask you to finish this?

Tally: -grins- He told me to finish all of them!!!!!

Kaiba: Where the hell am I!?

Jou: What the hell is he doing here!?

Tally: -thinks- Hmmm...

Chaos: Can I kill him!?

Kaiba: -Backs away slowly-

Tally: Go ahead!!! He's not the pairing for Jou in this story!!!! I might make him his long lost bro though...

Robin: -rolls eyes- Tally does not own this show...but she owns the plot... Now that's a lie...

Tally: I do too!!!! '...' this is monster talkin to Jou. "..." is people talkin. _Italics_ is Jou's thoughts and him talkin to monsters. /.../ Is Yami and Yugi talkin to each other. -...- Is Marik and Malik. \...\is Bakura and Ryou.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Jou groaned as he sat up in his bed. Oddly enough, due to some weight on his stomach, he couldn't even sit. He looked on his chest to see ruby eyes looking at him. He was looking at a Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon grinned and got off his stomach. Jou sat up and stared at the dragon. He noticed that it was chibi...

"Damn, I'm still asleep!" He said, "I'm hallucinatin' too!"

'I can assure you that you are not.' The dragon spoke.

_Did that dragon just speak?_

'Yes I did' the dragon said, 'And I prefer to be called Yama.'

"Did you just read my mind?" Jou asked.

'No, you just spoke to me..'

"What do ya mean?" Jou asked.

'It means that if you talk to me in a different voice of thoughts, or any monster for that matter, we can hear you without people thinking you've gone insane because your talking to nobody but a dragon or other duel monster.' Yama explained.

_Ok...Can you hear me?_

'Yes I can.'

_That is so cool!!!! Wait, then my wish came true_?

'Yep' Yama answered, 'But only you can understand us...'

_Really?_ Jou asked.

'Yes, you are the one who made the wish, so all the monsters will protect you and its master.' Yama explained. Jou stared at Yama, but it was cut short due to a crash in the living room. Jou paled as he remembered that noise.

_Dad_

That was who it was always. Jou whimpered as he heard footsteps come close to his room.

Bang!

"Boy, why is there a dragon doll in your room!?" Jou's 'father' asked as he looked from his spot at Jou's now broken door frame.

Jou searched in his head for an explanation. He couldn't think of one as his father backhanded him. Jou whimpered at the stinging pain. Yama's eyes narrowed. Jou's father was going in for strike two, but before he could, Yama jumped on him. Jou watched as Yama's claws dug deep in his father's chest. Yama bit down hard, and in the process, cut off the old man's air supply. He held his mouth on the mans neck until the man fell limp. He got off and stood in front of Jou to inspect his bruising face. Jou whimpered at the touch of Yama's rough hands on his sensitive skin. Yama leaned over and licked the wound and it healed, instantly. Jou looked at Yama tiredly as he fell into a deep, restful, slumber. Yama looked at the old man's dead body and sighed. He used his strength of a 4 story high dragon to lift Jou up and laid him on the bed. He, then, proceeded to wait until Jou woke up.

-2 hours later-

Jou groaned as he sat up and looked around. He saw Yama staring at him and his dead father. Jou looked at Yama.

_Why'd ya kill him?_

'He tried to hurt you, that and, what father would hurt his child?' Yama explained. Jou sighed.

_Now I have to call the police and say my father was killed by my dragon_.

'Or not...' Yama said as he blew fire from his mouth and burned Jou's father until there was nothing but ashes.

"Ok..." Jou thought aloud. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

'Who're you calling?' Yama asked.

_My uncle, to see if he'll let me stay with him._

'Who is your uncle?'

_Roland..._

'Isn't that Kaiba's guardian ever since Gazubarou died?'

_Yep._

"Hello?" Jou said into the phone.

"Who is this?" another voice sounded through the other end.

"Uncle Roland?" Jou asked.

"Katsu?" the man asked.

"Hi uncle!" Jou greeted.

"Where's your father?" Roland asked. He sounded somewhat busy.

"He hasn't been home in a week..." Jou lied. Yama was somewhat impressed.

"What do you mean he hasn't been home in a week!?" Roland asked, bewildered at the thought of his brother leaving his son alone for a week.

"He hasn't! I was just gonna call and see if you've seen him. I'm worried." Jou lied through his teeth.

"No, I haven't. Katsu, pack your clothes and books. Your coming to stay with me until I can find your father, okay?"

"Okay, uncle. What time will you be here?"

"I'll be there in a couple of hours. I have to tell Kaiba that my nephew will be staying with us," Roland said.

"Wait!" Jou started, "You live WITH Kaiba!? Meaning I have to stay in his house!?" Jou said.

"Yes, Katsu."

"Aw man!" Jou groaned, "Uncle, I have one more question."

"Okay?"

"When you woke up, did you, Kaiba, and Mokuba have duel monsters?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes, I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours. Pack your things! Ja Ne!"

"Ja Ne!" Jou said and hung up.

'So your moving in with Kaiba? Good for you. Now I have to listen to his Blue Eyes brag!' Yama complained.

"How do you know if he like Blue Eyes?" Jou asked as he packed his clothes and stuff.

'Do you really need to ask?'

* * *

Tally: Done with this chapter!!! 

Robin: please review


End file.
